


Cherry's Adventures of Steven Universe

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the trouble in Tokyo with the Teen Titans, our favorite adventurers are invited to visit a mysterious world called Beach City where the legendary Crystal Gems live and about Patrick and Emily's old friend, including Atticus's little cousin Dot's destiny in which she must find out for herself with the help of her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the trouble in Tokyo, Lucky and Dot were finally back home. Dot was examining the gemstone that her big cousin Atticus had told her about and was very curious of it.

"Dot?" Gretchen came into her daughter's room.

Dot turned her head, then smiled. "Oh, hi, Mom..."

"I see you've discovered your garnet gem," Gretchen replied. "Or, as that is an emerald garnet, it's known as 'Tsavorite'."

"Ooh, sounds pretty." Dot smiled.

"Indeed it is..." Gretchen said. "Dot, I think it's time we had a little talk."

Dot looked curious and tilted her head. "A talk?"

"Yes," Gretchen sat down on her bed and had Dot sit next to her. "You see, Dot, you are actually not a pure human, you are actually a Crystal Gem."

"A Crystal Gem?" Dot asked. "You mean like Steven Universe, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Gretchen replied, slightly surprised. "You've heard of them?"

"I thought they were just a cartoon." Dot replied.

"Oh, no, dear, they're all very real," Gretchen informed. "They come from Beach City, everything you've heard about them is very true... I should know..."

"How do you know?" Dot asked.

Gretchen came deep into her daughter's eyes. "Look into my eyes, dear."

"Um, okay?" Dot said, confused before looking into her mother's eyes.

Gretchen looked back and her eyes were no mere eyes, but they seemed to be crystallized gems themselves.

"Mom, your eyes..." Dot whispered in surprise.

"They're emeralds." Gretchen told her with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, but that could only mean that you're a..." Dot said, surprised.

"Yes, my dear, I'm a Gem as well." Gretchen smiled back.

"But... How can that be...?" Dot asked. "Steven's mother gave up her physical form so he could be born... How did you have me?"

Lucky was even unsure how this was possible.

"It's a very long story, Dot," Gretchen replied. "It's best we go to Beach City ourselves to meet the rebel Gems who were once led by Rose Quartz."

"Okay, Mom." Dot smiled.

Gretchen smiled back. "I always figured you would be a little older by the time we would have this talk, but knowing with that time you spend with your big cousin, it was expected."

"It was?" Dot asked.

"Oh, yes, Atticus has always been a brilliant child," Gretchen replied. "Just like his mermaid mother and wiccan father."

"I'm so lucky to be a part of this family." Dot smiled.

"Yes, yes, you are." Gretchen smiled back and hugged her daughter.

Lucky smiled fondly to them.

After the Teen Titans dropped Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Forte, Patch, and Colette off, they were left to do their own thing now.

"As soon as we get back to the house, Atticus, I'll count you while you lift weights." Patch said.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

The boy and Dalmatian were now escorting their girls home. Cherry was of course walking herself home, but Forte followed behind her.

"I think you should also talk with your parents about Jimmy Kudo." Mo reminded them of the new person they had met during this adventure.

"I think I will." Atticus smiled.

"Just a head's up..." Mo smiled back. "I wonder when the next adventure will be, you've really showed me an interesting world, Atticus Fudo."

"Well, who knows what this world has for us." Atticus said.

"Thank you for a lovely time, even if it wasn't a vacation all the way through." Colette smiled to Patch.

"Hey, no biggy, anything for the lovely ladies." Patch smiled back.

"Oh, Patch." Colette smiled.

Patch smiled and nuzzled his face against hers. Atticus and Mo giggled and smiled to the puppies.

The walk to the Brown house was a long one, but they took their time getting there. Mo opened the door once they came home.

"Momo!" Junior rushed to his big sister and hugged her legs.

"JJ!" Mo smiled and hugged him right back.

"I'm guessing that's gonna be his nickname." Atticus smiled.

"I thought it'd be nice." Mo replied.

"I think it's a perfect nickname." Atticus smiled.

"Where's Mom and Dad, little buddy?" Mo asked.

"Backyard." Junior pointed to the backdoor.

"Must be gardening..." Mo assumed.

"We better not disturb them then." Patch said.

"Guess I'll see ya guys later then." Mo said as she moved to the couch.

"Good day." Atticus nodded to her and walked off.

Patch followed him. "See you gals later."

Mo and Colette let them go and relaxed at home, Atticus and Patch then went to do what they said they were going to do.

"Beach City?" Emily asked as she sat on the couch with her husband before her with an envelope. "I haven't heard that name in ages... Does Greg still live there?"

"Yep, he does along, with his son and three Crystal Gems," Patrick said. "Well, four now if you include Peridot."

"Not Peridot!" Emily sounded panicked.

"Yes, Peridot," Patrick confirmed. "She kinda betrayed the Yellow Diamond."

"What did she do?" Emily asked.

Patrick began to whisper everything that Peridot really said to Yellow Diamond and even included the cuss word that she use to call the Crystal Gems.

Emily covered her mouth as she listened to every word, then jumped back. "No way..." she whispered.

"Mm-hmm..." Patrick nodded, then sat right down next to his wife. "Anyway, Greg's invited us over... It would do us some good... We haven't seen him since... Well... Since Rose was about to have their son..."

Emily shut her eyes sadly. "Rose was always like the mother I had always wished to have... I never knew my mother, it was always just me, Daddy, and Athena before I moved onto the surface and met you."

"I'm sure your mother was as beautiful and kind as you and Athena." Patrick said.

Emily wiped her eyes with a small, sad smile.

"Do you even know who she is?" Patrick asked.

"I... I just don't remember..." Emily replied. "No one seems to... I think Athena might've, but... I just don't know..."

"We still need to visit..." Patrick said. "It's been fourteen years... I think Jessie was just learning how to walk and talk."

"Oh, yeah..." Emily thought back to their time in Beach City...


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback to Beach City

We are shown younger Patrick and Emily with their toddler daughter who was trying to walk.

"Oh, careful, little one..." a large woman with bouncy pink curls in a white dress giggled as she kept Jessica from falling on her face in the sand.

"Thank you for the help, Rose." Emily smiled.

"Of course..." Rose smiled back and gently picked up the tiny little girl in her large arm. "Hello, there, honey..." she cooed to the little girl and tickled her chin.

Jessica giggled and smiled up to the larger woman. Rose then walked back to the couple and gently handed Jessica back to them.

"You're so good with kids." Patrick smiled.

"Oh, yes..." Rose smiled gently back. "I adore children... Especially... Humans..." she then looked in the distance as a young man with his hair in a dated mullet was sitting to himself and playing his guitar. "That Mr. Universe is a very interesting one."

"Then why don't you go and date him?" Patrick asked.

"Date...?" Rose tilted her head as though she had never heard that word before.

"You know," Emily replied. "You go out together, spend some time together, maybe eat some dinner, go out to dancing, just have fun for an emotional bond...?"

"I wouldn't want to be a bother..." Rose replied. "After all, he is a human and I am a Gem."

"Oh, come on, I'm sure you won't be a bother." Emily smiled.

"Hm..." Rose rubbed her arm, she then picked up her skirts and walked over to a gated spot which separated her and the other Crystal Gems away from the other humans.

"I hear that Mr. Universe has a concert tonight," Emily said as she took out a sandwich from the picnic basket and handed it to their daughter. "You think anybody will show?"

"Maybe Rose will..." Patrick replied. "Just as long as Garnet or Pearl don't find out..."

"Oh, don't worry, I have a plan." Emily smirked.

"Emily..." Patrick looked to his wife.

Jessica ate the sandwich, totally unaware of what her parents were talking about. Emily began to whisper her plan to her husband. Patrick listened, then smiled.

"So, you like it?" Emily asked.

"Count me in." Patrick approved while they enjoyed the rest of their picnic.

"I thought you'd like to be a part of it." Emily smiled.

"You're pretty sneaky, Emily." Patrick chuckled.

"I'm a young mermaid, give me a break." Emily teased.

"I will when you stop being sneaky." Patrick teased back.

"Nope." Emily stuck her tongue out.

"So we're even..." Patrick narrowed his eyes slightly to her.

"Yep." Emily opened up a bag of potato chips.

"Great, too bad you can't just hypnotize them and make them fall asleep until Rose gets back from the concert." Patrick said.

"Don't worry, I got this..." Emily smiled like a laid back teenager. 

"Ooh, boy..." Patrick sighed, then smiled down to Jessica. "You want some juice, Jessie? Let's get you some juice!"

Later that night...

"Okay, time for the plan to come into affect." Emily whispered.

Patrick nodded.

The young couple sneaked along together to set their plan into action.

"Da da da duh da, we are sneaking~" Patrick sang to himself. 

"Really?" Emily asked.

Patrick shrugged innocently.

"Grow up." Emily rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Aren't you from Never Land?" Patrick smirked back.

"Nyah!" Emily stuck her tongue out and looked out as it was getting dark in Beach City, around time for Greg's concert. 

"Are we a go?" Patrick whispered.

"Aye-Aye." Emily nodded, whispering back to him. 

"Perfect." Patrick whispered back.

Emily and Patrick got straight to work as Greg's band was setting up.

Rose wandered out of the gate and looked down to see a folded up paper. She then bent down and picked it up and opened it up to see a poster for the show. She looked at the moon to tell her the time and saw that she should get going as soon as possible so she wouldn't miss a thing. 

"Okay, she's on the move." Patrick whispered through a walkie-talkie.

"Great, I feel bad for taking down all the other posters, but no one seems to even really wanna come to this show." Emily replied as she was next to a trashcan.

"Time for phase two." Patrick whispered through his walkie-talkie.

"Copy that." Emily replied like an agent.

Rose was walking through the beach as she left the gate with a small hopeful smile on her beautiful face. After she left the gate to go to the concert, the next part of the plan could start. Patrick and Emily smiled and hoped for the best. There were dozens and dozens of chairs, but there would only be one attendee to the show. Greg started playing his guitar and turned as he began to sang one of his signature songs. 

"He sounds really good." Patrick whispered.

"Yeah, he's actually not bad," Emily whispered back. "Let's just hope that Miss Quartz approves."

Patrick nodded in agreement.

Eventually Greg finished. Rose clapped lightly.

"Thanks for coming, everybody," Greg smiled nervously at the little turn-out. "I'm Mr. Universe, if you like what you just heard, go check out our merch table! My manager Marty can hook you up with T-Shirts, CDs, oh, wait, he's not there... I guess I'm the one doing that now..." he then jumped off the stage and walked over to his table and sat down. 

"We'll leave them alone." Patrick whispered.

Emily agreed. Rose didn't even notice Patrick or Emily and just walked over to the table and had a conversation with Greg about the CD titled 'Space Train to the Cosmos'. Patrick and Emily began to make their way to the beach. They went back into their cabin.

Patrick then offered to drive the babysitter home and Emily agreed. Emily smiled as she saw Jessica asleep in her room and she looked out into the ocean from her window as she felt like she and Patrick did something very good and beautiful. 

After a short while, Rose began to make her way back to the HQ of the Crystal Gems. Greg knew one thing for sure: He had to see Rose again and as soon as possible. And where he decided to follow her. He walked down the boardwalk.

Patrick was then coming back from dropping off the babysitter, then saw Greg was wandering around. "What is that guy doing?" he asked himself quietly. He saw that Greg was going down on the beach.

"Emily, wake up..." Patrick whispered.

"Huh?" Emily woke up and sat up. "Honey, what is it? Is it Jessie?"

"No, that Mr. Universe guy is going to the forbidden zone on the beach." Patrick replied. 

"What?! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Emily panicked.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes..." Patrick nodded frantically.

"Get Jessie in the car and let's go!" Emily said.

They were then suddenly in the car and Jessica was in the back in her car-seat, luckily, still fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"We have to stop him before it's too late." Patrick said.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Emily urged.

Patrick drove quickly, but not too quickly as they were on their way to the beach. There was a purple owl perched on the top of the gate as Greg was on his way inside of it, despite being told to keep out. 

"Greg, stop!" Patrick called out.

"Huh?" Greg turned around, then saw Patrick and Emily rushing over. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Greg, I know what you're thinking, but you can't go in there." Emily said.

"But if I don't, how will I find her again?" Greg asked.

"Hoot!" the owl hooted.

Greg then turned to the owl with a chuckle. "Ah, just some giant mysterious lady with enormous pink hair," he jokingly replied to the bird as though it could talk. "You haven't seen anyone like that around, have ya?"

"Sure have, pal." the owl then replied, revealing to had spoken after all. 

"Uh, Greg, I think we should go now." Patrick said.

"But I have to meet this lady again!" Greg urged, then looked to the purple owl. "Have you seen her?"

"Well, uh, if I told you more, I'd have to KILL YOU!" the owl replied before laughing and flying off to a temple.

"Hey, wait, hold on a sec!" Greg climbed up the gate to go after the owl. 

"No, Greg, please stop, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Emily said.

"Guys, I need to!" Greg refused to stop, then accidentally fell over the gate. 

There was a pointy-nosed white woman talking with the purple owl as Patrick and Emily went after the amateur musician.

"It spoke to you?" the white woman asked the owl. 

"He was asking about Rose," the owl replied before turning its head to see the incoming humans. "Look, there he is, and he brought friends!"

"Greg, we need to go now, you'll see her tomorrow, but right now, we need to go." Patrick said.

The owl flew towards Greg though, seeming to like him.

"Amethyst, wait!" the pointy-nosed woman cried out. 

'What is she doing?' Emily thought to herself.

The bird seemed to change from an owl into a purple toddler girl and latched onto Greg's back which alarmed him.

"What on Earth?!" Emily jumped back in surprise, then realized the name and the powers. "Wait... You're one of those Crystal Gems from Homeworld." 

"How do you know that?" Amethyst asked.

"I know Rose Quartz..." Emily replied. "She was a friend of my mother's..."

"Who's your mom?" Amethyst asked.

"I never knew her, but her name was Alexandrite," Emily informed. "When I was growing up, I came here a lot during the summer... There, I met Rose after I gave up my mermaid form to live life like a human." 

"Wait, you're the daughter of Alexandrite?" Amethyst asked.

"I guess that's who I am..." Emily replied with a small shrug.

"That is so awesome!" Amethyst smiled.

"I guess you guys knew my mother too?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Amethyst told her. "We named one of our fusions after her... She influenced us to come down to Earth."

"I never knew her, neither did my sister, Athena," Emily replied softly and a little sadly. "Daddy doesn't talk about her often... Usually when he does, he only says one or two things and then changes the subject."

"Well, there's a reason for that, but I'm afraid you all need to go now." the pointy-nosed woman told Emily, Patrick, and Greg. 

A very tall woman with shades came over and looked down. "Pearl, Amethyst, you're with humans." 

"We were just about to leave." Patrick said.

They followed me over the fence!" Amethyst announced with glee.

"What should we do?" the pointy-nosed woman named Pearl asked.

The tall woman stared to the three humans. "State your business."

"Uhh... I was just kinda looking for the mysterious pink lady," Greg explained nervously. "Kinda really tall... Lots of big curly hair?"

"That girl human knew Alexandrite and that one's talking about Ro--" Amethyst tried until Pearl put her hand over the purple gem's mouth. 

"We know her, but you can see her tomorrow, right now, we are in big trouble being here." Patrick said to Greg.

"I don't know how to make them go away." Pearl whispered.

"I'll just throw them all over the fence." the tall woman replied.

"What?! No, no, we'll leave on our own." Emily said.

Pearl agreed as she carried Amethyst about humans being on the other side of hte gate.

"Wait!" Rose's voice called.

The others turned to see Rose hurrying out of the temple.

"Mr. Universe...?" Rose spotted the humans. "Emily Miller?" 

"Hi, Rose." Emily waved.

"It's you..." Greg blushed before being dropped out of the large woman's arms. "Whoa! Ow..."

Rose jumped over to help him up. "Are you alright?"

Greg took her hand and the two looked deep into each other's eyes. 

'The plan is working.' Emily thought to herself.

Patrick and Emily shared knowing smiles to each other.

End of Flashback

 

"I miss Rose so much..." Emily shut her eyes. "After she got pregnant with her child, I was told why I hadn't met my mother... What a beautiful sacrifice... I couldn't imagine what that would be like." 

"It would be pretty lonely for the rest of us." Patrick said.

"You think so?" Emily asked. "What if I had been born a Gem?"

"Don't think like that..." Patrick said. "I'd miss you too much." 

"Aw!" Emily awed.

Patrick hugged his wife with tears in his eyes. After a brief moment, the front door opened before Atticus and Patch came in.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uh, Mom, Dad...?" Atticus blinked to his parents.

Emily walked over, then hugged Atticus with tears in her eyes still and she sniffled. "I'm so glad I can be in your life."

"Is everything okay?" Atticus asked.

"Everything's fine..." Emily said as she wiped her eyes. "We're just gonna go away for a little while."

"Where are we going?" Patch asked.

"We're going to a place called 'Beach City'." Patrick informed. 

"Wait, isn't that where Steven Universe lives?" Patch asked.

Patrick and Emily looked down to the Dalmatian puppy. "You told them about Beach City?" the couple asked each other at the same time, both in shock. 

Atticus turned on the TV to show the Steven Universe TV Show.

"They made a TV Show out of it?" Patrick asked.

"How should I have known?!" Emily shrugged. 

"So, Beach City is real?" Patch asked.

"Yes, it is, we lived there back in the day," Emily informed. "Jessica was about four-years-old." 

"Awww!" Atticus smiled.

"Yes..." Emily smiled in memory. "Rose Quartz was a very good friend of mine..."

"Really, how so?" Atticus asked.

Emily looked back, then took a small breath. "You know how your Aunt Athena and I never knew our mother?" 

"Yeah?" Atticus nodded.

"Well, you see," Emily said softly before taking a deep breath. "My mother was a Crystal Gem." 

"That is so awesome!" Atticus cheered.

"In a way, yes..." Emily smiled back. "But..."

"But what...?" Atticus asked.

"Well, another long story," Emily said. "You see, your Aunt Gretchen is mine and your Aunt Athena's half-sister..."

"Half-sister?" Atticus tilted his head.

"Your grandmother was with a male gem before she escaped to Earth with Rose, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl and met a young merman and fell in love with him," Emily explained. "However, there was a price to pay... Because Alexandrite met with an Earth creature and... Was intimate with him... This meant that she and the baby, or in this case, babies could not exist together.... She would have to give up her own life in order for the children to be born." 

"That's not fair," Atticus pouted before getting an idea. "Wait, what if we can go back in time before you and Aunt Athena and Aunt Gretchen were born that way, you can meet her."

"Oh, Atticus, you know time travel is dangerous unless it's for absolute important emergency..." Emily replied. 

"Unless we can stay out of sight from her, so you can still see what she looks like." Atticus said.

"He does make a good point." Patch agreed.

"I... I don't know..." Emily replied.

"Come on, Emmy," Patrick put his arm around his wife. "It might be good for you... You always told me you've wanted to see what she looked like and the kind of person, or in this case, gem, she was..." 

"I don't even know what she looks like..." Emily admitted. "Daddy got rid of all her pictures after Athena and I were born." 

"Trust me, I have a feeling you'll know her when you see her." Atticus said.

"Perhaps..." Emily stared down at the floor as she rubbed her arm, she really wanted to meet her mother, but she wasn't totally sure. 

"Please, Mom." Atticus begged.

"Well... Perhaps for a moment..." Emily sighed. 

"Thank you, Mom." Atticus smiled.

Emily smiled back and walked off for a moment to get something for the family to travel back in time with. "Excuse me." 

"Take your 'time'." Atticus said with a pun.

"I got all the time in the world." Emily retorted.

"Just in time for the punchline." Patch added in.

"Okay, that's enough..." Patrick mumbled. 

"Okay, okay." Atticus chuckled.

Emily came back with her golden necklace which was what she used for special emergencies. "Well, here we go..."

Patrick and Atticus held her hands.

"Wait, what about Patch and Darla?" Atticus quickly asked.

Patch came into the room with Darla dragging her from her room to the living room.

"Down, boy!" Darla glared at the dalmatian puppy. "Sit! Heel!"

"I guess we don't need to wait for them to come to us." Atticus said.

Patch then stopped and came to Emily's foot. "Okay, we're all here now."

"Where are we going?" Darla asked.

"In a galaxy far, far away." Emily replied. "I'll activate a cloaking device on us so we don't alter the timeline, but just be there long enough to meet my mother."

"Your mother?" Darla asked. "Are we going to Atlantica then?"

"No, we're going to the Crystal Gem Homeworld." Patrick corrected.

"The Crystal Gem Homeworld?" Darla smiled.

"Now do you see why I dragged you out of your room?" Patch smiled.

"You could've said why on the way..." Darla folded her arms.

"I wanted to surprise you." Patch admitted.

"All right, it's too bad Jessie can't be here too, but let's get going." Emily sounded eager about finally seeing her mother up close now.

"Did someone say they wanted their oldest child with them?" Drell asked, appearing with Jessica.

"GAH!" Emily shrieked. "DRELL!"

"Sorry, Em." Drell chuckled.

Jessica looked up at Drell. "Dude, this is so not cool, I have midterms!"

"This won't take long." Drell said.

"It better not..." Jessica glanced to him, then looked to her family. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to meet your grandmother." Emily said with a proud smile.

"Really?" Jessica smiled.

"Really really..." Emily smiled back. "And don't worry, we'll be back in time."

"Again with the time puns!" Patrick groaned.

"All right, let's go before Dad loses his mind." Atticus said.

Emily nodded and with that, they transported back in time and went to the Crystal Gem Homeworld before Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Rose went on Earth.

"Well, nothing can ruin their moment..." Drell said. "At least, I hope..."


End file.
